debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Argument help
Guys if you all need a help for a debate that technology is not a better source of knowledege then its here.... Technology is not a better source of knowledge 1. Technology is the application of scientific knowledge for practical purposes, what we see in our country it is practically used in the form of computer so I will primarily focus my arguments towards this form. 2. Most people say that computers are better for learning because they have more options as to what you can do with them versus an ordinary text book. But what about the children who don’t have access to a computer at home? Sure computers are a great technological advance, but can they really out-do a normal text book? Computers can be difficult to understand and even more difficult to use. They can be broken and fail resulting in information loss. Books are much simpler because all you have to do is turn a page. I’m not saying computers are bad by any means, I’m simply stating that for educational purposes, books may have the upper hand due to their reliability. 3. W child who reads tends to concentrate on the story book unleashes a great variety of imagination and our language skills also develop and books are for life and nothing can stimulate an intellect like a good book. 4. Any stupid moron can also post his or her opinion, technology is not reliable and books are. 5. Knowledge is a need of everyone, from the first graders to an adult. Considering adults, they can use technology wisely and are pretty sure that what is right and relevant and what is misconception or an opinion. But the mind of first graders won’t be able to differentiate and using computer or iPods and stuff would of course be difficult and confusing. 6. A book is a primitive source of knowledge. That’s why the context it will have will be more valuable, correct and experienced. Technology is a new source of knowledge. 7. Our eyes get affected by using different iPods and laptops or computers because even the latest of them produce harm full rays. 8. We open Wikipedia and agree on the facts without checking the authencity, books therefore stimulate an intellect, like none other. Internet contains some lies and some truths while there is only 1% chance out of 100% that books are wrong. 9. A person who writes books is more experienced and expert so it’s more likely that books are more relevant. Apart from books, teachers and instructors are also a better source of knowledge. If you think they can make mistakes than what is the proof or chance that computers are not wrong or technology is not wrong. 10. Because of easy access to any subject we have become in easier words the copy and paste generation, we doesn’t brainstorm the content thus the process of gathering on compute ring knowledge never completes. Therefore we become a ping pong between 2 to 3 windows. Category:School Debate